Accidentally In Love
by junedreamer
Summary: Emma and Regina want to hate each other but something other than Henry keeps bringing them together. P.S : this is my first story so all criticism will be taken wisely THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had seemed surprised the day that I arrived in Story Brooke. There was a slight chill in the air that seemed suspicious and very weird. The night that I took Henry home, there was a twist in my stomach that only grew larger when I met his new mother, Regina. At first sight, Regina looked as vulnerable as any other mother whose child had gone missing, but as the days passed, I began to realize how demanding and furious she really was.

It was about three months after that cold and bizarre night, and I started to grow fond of all the people that were in this small town.

"Emma, I'm leaving early, the kids need extra help on their assignments. Have a good day!" Mary Margaret yelled from the door while I was still getting prepared for the day. "Bye." I replied softly. My new job as sheriff has given me some perks. I've been able to take advantage of many things. I finished getting ready and grabbed my red leather jacket from its original place and walked out the door.

When I got to the sheriff station there sat Regina. Her legs crossed on top of one another ever so elegantly. She gave me an evil yet seductive smirk. "Madam Mayor, can I help you with something?" I asked her, curious of her random appearance. "Miss Swan, as you may know, I am the mayor of this town…..correct?" I nodded wondering where she was getting at. She continued, "That means everything and everybody in this town belongs to me." I rolled my eyes. She got up and circled around me like a vulture analyzing its next prey. "Madam Mayor I really don't have time for this." I told her. "See there it is Miss Swan. You just love to attack people don't you?" She began making a line from the top of my left shoulder to my right. Weirdly it felt good and my body relaxed.

"As I was saying Miss Swan, I control everybody. So everyone does what I say." She whispered this into my ear, giving me a slight scent of ecstasy. My breathing became heavier with every touch. She pulled me in closer to her, but not in a sexual way. It was more controlling and demanding. "Therefore you will listen to me and not step one foot near my son…." She let her hands wander around my hips, and then continued, "...or me." She quickly took her hand back and pranced out. She left me in the cold, in the moment of need. My body was expecting more from her and began to warm itself up.

I grunted in anger and stomped my way to granny's, where I could at least put some food in my stomach before I threw up. "Hey Emma, what are you doing here so early?" Ruby asked me in shock. "I'm just hungry." I responded. "Well it's your lucky day. A secret admirer bought you some pancakes." I looked at her with confusion. When she handed me the pancakes there was a note on the side that read, 'As long as you're mine I choose what to do with you. –R' that was weird, Regina is the last person that I would think would buy me pancakes. I looked around the diner to see if she was there, but she wasn't in sight. Just the usual morning people. When I finished eating my pancakes I began to walk back to work and kicked some rocks around for a while.

-that evening-

When I got home, silence filled the house. Mary Margaret was probably working late today; meanwhile I was home early and had nothing to do all day. I began to undress when Henry walked in. "Emma put your shirt back on." "Henry what are you doing here? You're mom doesn't want you near me remember." "Emma, you need to come with me NOW!" he exclaimed. I sighed and put my shirt back on. He gave me an angry look. "What?" "Where we are going, you need to wear something nicer." I nodded and changed into the nice fitted pink dress I was wearing the night Henry came to my door on my birthday. "Perfect!" he said happily.

We hopped in my bug and he told me where to go. We arrived at Regina's house. "Henry, what is going on?" "Please just come inside and have dinner with us Emma. I love you and if you both want to be in my life you have to get along." The hope and patience in his voice made me give in and we made our way to the entrance of the mayor's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and I walked into the house. The silence was painful; an uncomfortable feeling began to erupt in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because I was so overdressed. Thanks Henry. "Henry?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen. "I brought a guest!" Henry exclaimed in return. As we got closer to the kitchen's entrance my nerves built up and my heart began to race.

With my palms getting sweaty and my throat creating a lump, we walked into the kitchen. Regina was there, bent over taking out the lasagna from the oven. The black fitted dress she was wearing slightly lifted above her upper thigh exposing a small glance of her undergarments. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts that began to ease into my brain. "Henry, who did you bring?" she asked, still in the same position trying to get a grip on the pan. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Henry said. Regina placed the pan on the counter top and turned around.

"Miss Swan, I do believe I didn't invite you to dinner." She obviously announced. "I invited her." Henry said in excitement. I smirked feeling intensely awkward that I looked like a million bucks. "Henry, why don't you go on upstairs and wash up, maybe put a nice suit on while Miss Swan and I have a grown up conversation." Her tone frightened me, what could she possibly want to talk about? How she "owns" me?

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Are you dressed like this for me?" She said biting her lip while analyzing my body. The clump in my throat grew larger and made it hard to swallow. "H-Henry told me to dress nice." I responded with the slight of air I had left. Before things got any more personal Henry walked down the stairs and gave us a big smile.

"Come on let's eat!" he exclaimed, he must've been very hungry. We sat down at the table and I felt Regina giving me a death stare from her place on the other side. I chewed my food slowly trying to ease the agonizing silence.

"Henry, I spoke to Miss Swan and I let her know her distance from us." Regina said, breaking the spell of awkwardness. "What do you mean?" Henry replied still chewing a piece of bread. "This night is the only night I will accept for her to be near you. After today she will no longer be in your life or mine." Henry swallowed his bread and stood up. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I BROUGHT HER HERE SO YOU GUYS COULD GET ALONG, I want to have two moms!" he ran up the stairs with tears running down his face. At this point I took Regina's place and gave her a stare that could have killed her. "What are you doing?" I asked her furiously. "I already explained Miss Swan; I don't want you near my son or me." "But you, you keep flirting. You bought me pancakes, checked me out, and you keep teasing me. If you want me to stay away then why do you keep doing things to bring me back?" I confronted her about everything and she tensed up. The stern look in her face gave me chills. "You heard Henry; he just wants us to get along." "NO! He wants us together. Now get OUT!" she said behind her teeth. I rose from my placement and ran to the door. I turned around before I left and saw Regina with her head buried in her hands.

As I drove home, I thought about how confusing the day was for me. Today made no absolute sense. If she wants me away from her why does she keep taunting me and letting me back into her life?

_The next day_

I was busy at work but I still thought about yesterday's incident. It still made no sense to me. Everyone's words were just so overwhelming and perplexing.

As I ran my fingers through some papers, a faint sound of someone walking buzzed into my ears. I looked up and surely enough it was the puzzling bitch herself. "Madam Mayor." I greeted her with an un-amused tone. "Miss Swan, I came to apologize for my atrocious and displeasing actions yesterday." I looked up from the paperwork in a not convinced face. Before I could reply though, Regina began to lean in and kissed me passionately. "Madam Mayor!" I exclaimed astonished at her action.

"Emma, I didn't mean to confuse you. I wanted to be a bitch towards you but since the day you came to Storybrooke and dropped Henry off, I've had a conditional love and passion for you." My mouth dropped at her words. The first time she's called me Emma. "I wanted you to stay away from me because I didn't want to fall for you, but a day without those great light eyes is like an agonizing eternity in a burning dungeon." She continued. Those words were so sweet, so poetic, but everything began to make sense. "Why did you have to make poor Henry suffer like that last night?" I asked her. "I-I was just so angry that you were catching on." I chuckled. "It's pretty obvious Madam Mayor." "Call me Regina." She responded quickly giving me a genuine smile. I smiled and nodded. "Would you mind, um…coming over again? To make up for yesterday's disaster." "I would love to." I returned the kiss she shared before. When I pulled away she was blushing. There was that same vulnerability she showed on that first day. She was actually really sweet.

She left my office with a smile and all I could think about is actually sitting as a family with Henry. He would be happy, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after work, that same evening and all day I had been waiting impatiently. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach and I could still taste the crimson red lipstick Regina left on my mouth. Eventually I couldn't help it and left work early. When I arrived home Mary Margaret was sitting on the couch drinking her usual tea. I ran to the shower without a greeting and heard her yell, "Where are you going in such a rush?" I stripped down and looked at my ugly scars and stretchmark's before replying, "I'm going over an important friend's house!" I quickly got in and scrubbed away any dirt from the day. I washed my hair and made sure my nails were all rid of dirt.

When I was finally ready I walked out and into the living room where Mary Margaret looked at me. "What?" I said putting on an earring then my heels. "And since when is Regina and important friend to dress nice for?" "How did you know it was Regina!" I asked curious. "Henry told me you were going over tonight." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the door. "Use a condom." I heard Mary Margaret say from her seat. I gave her a surprised look. Everyone was so out of their comfort zones today.

When I got to my destination I walked slowly on the pavement to the door. I raised my fist to knock when the door swung open. There stood the glowing beauty I'd been waiting all day for. I jumped in for a kiss, but she pulled away. I gasped at her action while she giggled. "Not until the food is done Miss Swan." I bit my lip at the way she said my name. Seductive and sweet like honey but had a distinctive purr that turned me on. "Follow me." She whispered and I breathed in the sweet scent of apples.

I followed her to the kitchen like a lost puppy. "You know you're early Emma." "Am I?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah Henry's not even home yet." I smiled knowing he was probably sitting somewhere reading his book. Tonight's dinner was pretty healthy; it consisted of roasted chicken covered in a tangy apple sauce and some salad on the side. "Well, do you need any help?" I asked offering myself. "Um…. No I don't think so." She said. She bent over and began to take the chicken out of the oven. Her fingers slipped and I grabbed onto her hands for extra support. My pelvis rubbed against her butt and my breasts on her back. Our hands intertwined with each other.

She placed down the tray and turned to face me. I was so horny at this point and wanted to take advantage of the fact that Henry wasn't home. I looked into Regina's eyes and felt her dark pupils eat up my soul. My body tensed up and contracted at the dirty thoughts I was having. A small moist spot began to form in my panties and I moved closer, invading her personal space.

She pushed back a strand of my long blond hair that had fallen out of place during my small orgasm. She gave me a seductive smirk that made me give my body up to her. Our breathing got heavier and we were so close that I could feel her heart beat. It was beating fast and I saw her nipples erect through the thin fabric she wore.

I leaned in for it, that kiss I had been waiting for all day. I felt the tip of her lips touch the very beginning of mine. I opened my lips wanting to show her that I wouldn't mind a little bit of tongue action, but before our lips closed on each other the loud ringing of the house phone broke us from our erotic trance.

"Hello, Madam Mayor speaking." Regina answered, trying to regain her breath. I stood next to the small table, leaning on it for support. My knees were weak and the wet spot in my panties became a pool that drowned my underwear. I could distinctly hear Regina. She walked back in with a devilish smirk on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Seems like Henry is going to spend dinner at Granny's with Mary Margaret." I bit my lip at the great news. Then it hit me, they planned this. They both want us together. I knew Henry was a smart and good kid but good enough to get me laid.

Regina moved in closer and our bodies touched again sending fireworks throughout my whole body.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All right to be honest this isn't my best work but I was kind of in a rush but just so I won't let the story hang without a continuation. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration and most likely will be used in continuing chapters **_

The fireworks quickly turned into numbness as Regina felt and traced my delicate body with her soft hands. My skintight pink dress came in handy after all. She took a step back analyzing my body for her first attack. I stood there, my knees weak and barely holding on and I was completely out of breath. I kept thinking of Regina's nude body pressed against mine, our body heat making us sweat to pleasure and I let out a slow and wanting moan at my thoughts. I felt my body contract and I tightened my body, sending a trail of my vaginal fluids down my leg. She noticed and grinned sinfully and made her way towards me unbuttoning her shirt half way.

She pulled me closer to her, my body relying on her to keep me up. She breathed on my neck and kissed it ever so softly and passionately. Making her way down my neck to my collarbone she also unzipped my dress teasingly. "Regina..." I began but she cut me off commanding me to be silent. I let out a deep sigh as she kept nibbling at my neck. "Impatient much?" she asked with a slight chuckle. I gave her a pleading look. "Okay fine." She smiled and undressed me. I hopped onto the counter with the little bit of strength I had left. Regina hopped on top of me and kissed down my chest until the front hook of my bra stopped her in her tracks. She unbuttoned it quickly and kept kissing down my stomach. When she got to my belly button she licked back up the trail of kisses. While she caressed my breasts in her hands I let mine tangle in her short brunette hair.

She moved closer to my breast and I felt her hot breath reach my skin and her tongue trace around my nipple before taking my whole nipple into her mouth. The slow sucking sent tingles down my spine. She moved her mouth to the other breast and stood there nibbling. I breathed hard but I wanted more. She made her way to my hips, her knee pressed against my panties sending a thrill throughout my body. Her face got in level with my vagina; she pulled my panties down but before they were fully off the worst or the worst happened.

"Mom! Mary Margaret is here, she came to pick up Emma!" we heard Henry's little voice inching closer to us. I dodged for my dress and zipped it back on as soon as I could. Regina was having trouble buttoning her shirt so I helped. Henry walked in to quickly and our hair was still a mess. Mary Margaret looked at us with her 'I know what you did' face. I smiled at Henry. The four of us stood in the awkward silence before Henry made his way up the stairs. There we stood, The Mayor, the Sheriff and the school teacher. I bit my lip in shame, Regina's lipstick was smeared around my lips and left tracks near my neck. "Emma, I'll be in the bug okay. Take your time." She said childishly. Regina and I waited for the lock of the door to begin our sad and unfinished goodbye. "I'm sorry." Regina whispered pushing my hair behind my ear. I smiled and let my cheek fall into her palm. "It's okay…We'll finish another time." "But you're unsatisfied. I didn't want you to leave like this." I heard a cry begin to form in her voice.

This wasn't only about the sex; I think she just didn't want to sleep alone. "Madame Mayor, do you want me to stay?" I asked hoping for a yes. "No…not today, it's just too risky." She kissed my forehead and then my lips. The tender kiss was all I needed, I no longer felt unsatisfied. I actually felt complete and happy. My love for the town mayor had ceased to begin and was spreading like a wild fire. "Until next time my Swan." Our hands parted slowly not wanting to let go as I walked towards the door. "So long my beautiful queen." I winked and blew a kiss. I wanted to see her again. As soon as I closed the car door I missed her. I went home not unsatisfied sexually but lonely. I needed her as much as she needed me right now, but Henry was too risky to be around.

At this point I wanted someone to break the law so badly so I could run over to see Regina again, but all I could do is sleep it off and hope for the best tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Emma's POV:**_

_~The Next Day~_

I was awake at 4 a.m. not able to sleep with half of the bed empty. I lay in bed until 6 at least, and thought about Regina the whole time. Our love brewing into something bigger than imaginable. I made my way to the table, sat on my chair and drank my coffee silently. Mary Margaret rushed to get dressed and I stared into complete space. "Thinking 'bout 'Gina?" she asked randomly. I jumped out of my trance to respond. "Yeah, I just feel lonely without her. Is that how it is with David?" she laughed and answered as she put her hat on, "Yes it actually is. But please be careful I don't want you to get hurt." "I won't." She gave me a slight smirk and happily walked out. Now I was really, completely alone.

No other human being was around to return the body heat I gave off. There was nobody to communicate with. And so I sat there, thinking about the night before. How Regina's hands traveled along my body searching for the X. How her lips were so soft and fit perfectly in between mine. And how after we were interrupted and reality struck my feelings for her went from complete lust to the start of a new true love.

I sat at the table for about another hour before I left for work. I walked to my office when I bumped into Henry. I looked around desperately for Regina, although I knew that she was barely around Henry. "Hey Emma!" Henry greeted. "Hey kid." I answered ruffling his hair enough that it looked messy.

"Hey I spent a while trying to get his hair that nice this morning." A voice came from behind us. "Bye Emma I gotta get to school." He said while walking away. I turned around and was surprised to see the beautiful woman I had impatiently been waiting for. Although I knew who it was right away I was still weirdly surprised at the sight of her deep brown eyes and fascinating lip scar. I bit my lip happily and jumped up to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist.

Yeah….all right I went a little overboard, but I think she enjoyed it no matter how worried she was that someone would see us. "Ms. Swan, what are you doing, someone may see." I got off of her and responded, "My highness, everybody already knows, it's pretty obvious." I leaned in for a kiss but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Emma, I can't do this. I love you I really do but I'm not ready to go public." She said her voice cracking with nervousness. Her lips suddenly got extremely dry and she had difficulty parting them to begin speaking. I raised my finger to her lips and shushed her. "It's okay, we'll wait as long as we have to." I smiled at her. She went to kiss my cheek but I moved my face so that our lips met. The butterflies travelled through my spine and stomach.

She pulled away slowly and looked around to see if anybody witnessed our sentimental moment. Yet no one was around. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "See baby, nothing to worry about." She mildly smiled but it quickly went away as she kissed my cheek and walked off.

_**Regina's POV:**_

I walked away still feeling Emma's warmth on my body and the empty space between my lips that she perfectly fit into. I was scared, I had begun to really fall for Emma but I know that true love's kiss is the most powerful of all and can break the curse. I couldn't take that risk.

I walked along and as I fixed my jacket a stranger came up to me, "I witnessed everything Mayor, and I will make sure everybody in this town knows and see's what an easy woman you really are." I knew his voice; it was deep and full of revenge and jealousy. "Sydney….please don't." he grabbed my arms with full force and roughly placed them behind my back. It hurt; he made sure I was in no form of comfort in his presence. I opened my mouth to yell out a cry of help to Emma, but nothing. My eyes began to fog up with the tears that began to form. He pushed me against a car, "Mayor, mayor, against the car, break up with Emma or I'll shove myself inside your jar." It took me a moment to unravel his amateur riddle and I cried. I don't want to break up with Emma, but I don't want to get raped either. At this point it wasn't my brain thinking it was my heart.

The first time in a long time I found someone who really cares about me and I wasn't letting her slip out of my fingertips anytime soon. "I will never leave Emma!" I yelled my face red with anger and fear. "You've made your choice." He gave me a devilish smile and stuffed me inside the car. Although my relationship with Emma was technically saved, I might not be alive to thrive through it.

_**Emma's POV:**_

I sat at my desk looking through new files that had just come in when the phone began to ring. "Hello? Sherriff Swan, how may I help you?" I began to doodle on a random sticky note I found. I couldn't hear anything but rustling so I hung it up.

The phone rang again but I let it go to voicemail. While whoever it was, was leaving a message I looked at the clock and realized it was time for some lunch. I grabbed my jacket and went on over to Granny's.

_The message that was left on Emma's phone: shhhkkssshhhhkkkkk *whispers: Emma, it's 'Gina help me. He's going to ra-AAHHHHHHHHHH!* *man's voice: What do you think you're doing Mayor?*_

I walked into Granny's and got my usual. "Hey Em's." Ruby greeted me. "Hey Rube's. Thanks for the lunch." "No problem, it's on me." She smiled and walked away to treat a table. I sat there chewing in wonder. _Who the hell called me? Why did it sound so weird?_

While I was making my way back to the station Mary Margaret called me. "Yeah, what's up?" "Um…can you come pick up Henry? Regina was supposed to pick him up today but she's not answering any phones." I agreed and turned the other way to pick up my son. Regina always picks up her phones, after all she's the mayor. __


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter took me a while. I was kind of blocked and couldn't think of anything, but I hope you guys enjoy the way it came out!**_

**_BTW this chapter is very emotional and a little graphic and some people may get offended so if you are someone that doesn't want to read this please don't. Thank You :)_**

I waited with Henry at the Mills residents. Hours passed, I helped Henry finish his homework and he went off to bed.

It was already 11:34 and I was getting really worried about Regina. As I began to get more impatient the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and swung it open to find nothing but a DVD in a case. I frowned and picked up the DVD. I had decided to watch it while I waited for Regina. I slid it into the DVD player and hit play. What I saw wasn't pretty at all….

**On the DVD: **_ Regina's tied up in a chair with tape around her mouth. Tears endlessly falling and yells coming from behind the tape. She looked into the camera and her eyes were wet with fear and helplessness. Her skirt was at her ankles along with her panties. Her shirt was fully unbuttoned._

I couldn't watch any longer and stopped it. I grabbed my red leather jacket and ran out the door. I left Henry a note just in case he happened to wake up and sooner or later I was gone. I made her way to the Sheriff's station quickly. When I got there I pressed play on the voice mail machine and started looking through papers. I heard the horrifying message that was left on my voice mail _hours ago_. I grabbed the phone and angrily threw it at the floor. This was all my fault I should have never left my office. Tears ran down my face but I was determined to find Regina.

The voice in the voice mail sounded really familiar and jealous. So I thought, as I made my way down the streets. Then it hit me.

"SYDNEY!" I yelled with frustration. Where could he have taken the light of my life? I didn't even know if she was still alive. I cried with anger and was ready to kill this bastard.

I walked around to see if there were any weird places he would take her.

"Somewhere far, somewhere quiet, somewhere nobody goes to at this time of night." I said to myself.

"The new playground." Henry said beside me.

"Huh..How do you know tha-HENRY? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I know but I got up to see if my mom was home yet and I saw the DVD and that's scary so I came to help. Okay so in the video there was grass on the floor, meaning they have to be outdoors." He said and I decided to let him stay with me.

"But why outside?" I asked my little genius.

"He's planning to rape her if he hasn't already, so outside is the best place where someone could catch them well her and she will be humiliated. He gets pleasure from that. So I say the new playground." He answered pretty well.

"All right let's make our way there."

Henry and I ran to the new playground that Regina had designed. As we got closer to the playground trails of blood began to appear. My heart dropped and Henry looked at me with teary eyes. We ran up to the playground and saw Regina with a gun in her hand. She had managed to set herself free and shoot Sydney. Sydney was on the floor still alive. Although I wanted him to lay there and die I had to call the hospital so they could send an ambulance. I ran to Regina and grabbed the gun from her hands and let it fall to the floor. I hugged her tightly as she shivered and cried hysterically. Henry stood there watching both of his mother's at their most vulnerable state.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked her as I pushed away a strand of hair that was stuck to her eyebrow because of her tears. She could barely talk but she answered.

"I….I….j….ju…just…h…hug…me…p….plea…se" she stuttered while crying. I held her closer and tighter and kissed her cheek.

The ambulance arrived and took Sydney away while another took Regina, Henry and I in it. When we arrived to the hospital I took my handcuffs out and handcuffed Sydney to his hospital bed; that way there was no way of him escaping. Regina was in the next room. They ran a rape kit for evidence and cleaned her up. Her face was pale and she had a few cuts and bruises. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." I whispered.

"You didn't don't blame this on yourself. It's his fault."

I looked at her tears beginning to build up in my eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek. I grabbed her hand with mine and kissed it.

"I love you and I promise you this will never happen again." I told her pointing out that Sydney would be going to an out of town prison for basically the rest of his life.

"Emma, I don't care who stares anymore. I love you and that's final whoever isn't okay with that can go to hell." She said faintly smiling.

I smiled in return and kissed her swollen cut up lips. She flinched a little from the pain but eventually settled down. Henry walked in in his pajamas and jumped on the foot of Regina's hospital bed.

"Our little man here helped me find you." I told her and smiled at Henry.

"I saw the video and noticed the grass and a couple of other things that led me to the playground." He stated.

Regina's eyes grew wide.

"You saw the video?" She yelled.

"Yes, but don't worry I stopped it before things got scarring."

" 'Gina he found you." I reminded her. She nodded.

"Henry why don't you to Granny's and get us breakfast. We can eat it here as a family." Regina told him. He nodded and was off in his footed pajamas. I smiled at the sight of his little body in his footies.

"I wanted some alone time with my knight in shining armor." She came up and kissed me.

"Baby you need to relax." I told her pushing her down softly.

She sighed and looked at me with big brown puppy dog eyes. I smiled at her and chuckled a little.

"That's not going to work.." She continued and added the puppy dog lip. I sighed and leaned in to give her a kiss. When we parted Henry walked in with the food.

"Ruby gave me yours for free." He handed Regina bunny pancakes and she smiled. I got my delicious grilled cheese and Henry got bacon with cream cheese on a bagel. As we ate the doctors were doing rounds and came up to Regina.

"Okay, so we ran the tests and there are no signs of any sexually transmitted diseases or any beginning to a pregnancy." We all sighed in relief but he continued, "However, we do need to keep you here for a few days just in case." Henry smiled.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school?"

"Nice try kid. I'll stay here with her and you're going to stay with Mary Margaret." I replied.

"Aw man." He said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Nightfall came and I sat alone with Regina. Henry was with Mary Margaret and I was here fighting sleep for my love. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Emma, please sleep." She pleaded.

"No I have to stay up to protect you."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

"You sure you wanna do that?" I asked playfully.

"Yes. I don't want to miss any moment that we're together. I don't want to forget the face that helped save my life. But most importantly I don't want to miss any opportunities I have to kiss you." She smiled slyly and we kissed.

"I'll be back I have to pee." I got up to use the bathroom. When I returned Regina was sound asleep. The moonlight was shining on her face. I brushed aside a couple strands of hair and kissed her cheek. I made my way into the hospital bed and wrapped my arms around her and she quickly molded into my body. This was what I needed to sleep. I was missing her the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning Regina was still asleep. It was a Friday morning and I knew Mary Margaret would be at Granny's, so I got up and walked there.

I looked around to see where Mary Margaret sat and sat next to her.

"Hey. How's 'Gina?" she asked with concern.

"She's doing okay. Where's Henry?" She pointed to a booth that looked pretty empty but you could see the top of his head. I smiled and turned back to talk.

"So is she ready to go public I mean it's kind of already out there anyways." Mary broke the silence. I played with a piece of paper that was on the table.

"Yeah, she is." I responded softly. She stared at me through her tea cup with suspicious eyes.

"You don't seem so happy." She said with a small frown.

"It's not that it's just that she was so vulnerable yesterday and I feel like this is all my fault. If I would have never let the last phone call go to voice mail I could have saved her before anything happened." I began to choke on my last couple of words.

"It's not your fault." She hugged me. My phone began to ring.

"Sheriff Swan." I answered. Mary Margaret stared at me while I spoke. '_It's the hospital' _I mouthed to her.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." I hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked impatiently.

" 'Gina's been demanding for me for a while now and she's disrupting other patients. I'll call you and tell Henry to make sure he behaves." I grabbed my things and headed for the door.

_**~At the hospital~**_

"EMMA! WHERE IS MY EMMA?" I heard Regina's demanding voice from the hospital's entrance. I ran to where she rested.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." I ran up to her bed and she quickly latched onto my arm and pulled me close.

"I missed you. I woke up and you were gone." Her voice sounded so fragile and scared. Tears ran down her face. I wiped them from her cheeks but they kept falling.

"I'm sorry I went to go check on Henry. I'm here now don't worry." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared Emma. Please don't leave me." She said gasping for air with tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"I won't I promise." I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Sydney is never going to hurt you again." She wouldn't let go of my body. I shushed to calm her down and rocked her back and forth.

After the hallways cleared out and everything was silent and undisturbed Regina gave me a sly smirk. I sat in the chair beside her.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"You know…all this protecting me must be frustrating." She said in a baby voice, looking up at me with her big glistening brown eyes.

"No baby. I was made to protect you." I responded smiling.

"Oh no I don't mean aggravating. I mean sexually frustrated." She bit her lip. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, 'Gina I don't think a hospital is the right pla-" she cut me off.

"Shh…the bathroom." I gave her a suspicious look and thought about it for a minute. She was the mayor so she did get her own private room and bathroom. I nodded and got up. I stretched my arm out.

"Shall we my queen?" I said sounding strong. She gave me her hand and let me pick her up. I held her in my arms and kissed her. She laughed a sexy yet evil laugh. I loved it and as we made our way to the bathroom I placed her on top of the counter.

We vigorously kissed; she knotted her fingers in my hair. My hands traveled along her perfect body. Her hair soft and each strand, full of sexuality and a bit of naughty. The arching of her eyebrow was at a perfect angle waiting for my next move. Swollen lips parted, her scar deeper than ever and yet sexier than it had ever appeared. I made my way to her perfectly shaped collar bones, tracing them with my fingers. Then I cupped her flawless breasts in my hands giving them both a soft kiss. Moving onto her stomach, I arched her back a little more to bring her closer. I kissed down her belly down to her hips. Each curve of her body was owned by me and this was my moment. I rose back up to kiss her. I broke the kiss after my hands entered her panties.

"Wow you're really wet." I said out of breath. She bit her lip and pushed herself against my hand. I took my hand out of her panties. I saw her jaw drop.

"I'm not giving you what you want. Not yet." I said giggling. She looked pissed. She unbuttoned her hospital robe and pushed my face so it leveled with her perfectly rounded breasts. I looked up and smiled. I consumed her nipple and played with it. She rubbed me through my tight jeans. I could feel my juices begin to drown my boy shorts and seep through my jeans. I released her harden nipple to unbutton my jeans. I pulled then down and threw them to the side. I pulled down her black lace panties with my teeth.

I used my hands to massage her inner thighs while I let my lips slightly touch her outer vaginal lips. She bucked her hips a little and sent liquid down her leg. I licked up the trail and into her. I used my tongue to massage her clitoris. I sucked on it and she grabbed my hair and moved my head back and forth giving her more pleasure. I slid one finger inside her and she gave me a small frown, so I kept jamming in fingers until she gave me a look of acceptance. I had 4 fingers in when she gave me the okay. I started off slow so that the moisture coming from her could be used as a self-lubricant.

"Faster!" she yelped. And so I began picking up the pace, until I was pumping in and out of her as fast as I could. I looked at her face. It expressed complete pleasure. Her lips parted taking in air she couldn't consume through her nose, her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of my fingers. She tightened herself around my fingers and I pulled out quickly. She bucked her hips and her vagina tightened and untightened and moans came one after the other. I held her up with my hands and when she was finally done I let her lay down on the counter top.

"Come here." She told me. I sat on top of her stomach.

"Take those off." She demanded and I took off my boy shorts. She motioned me to move closer.

"Sit." She demanded again. I slowly lowered myself to reach her mouth.


End file.
